K-JAH
K-JAH Radio es una radio de música Reggae, en Grand Theft Auto III y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, y ademas hace una pequeña aparición en Grand Theft Auto Advance. Como se menciono, esta radio emite música Reggae, Dance Hall y Dub. En 1998 su DJ es Natalie Walsh Davis, pero en el 2001 Horace "The Pacifist" Walsh es el DJ. Grand Theft Auto Advance Aparece, pero solo como decorado en los alrededores del Ammu-Nation. Algo raro, ya que Grand Theft Auto Advance no tiene radios. Está cerca del territorio de la Yakuza de Liberty City. 240x240px Canciones Grand Theft Auto III *Scientist - Dance of the Vampires (1981) *Scientist - Your Teeth in My Neck (1981) *Scientist - The Corpse Rises (1981) *Scientist - The Mummy's Shroud (1981) *Scientist - Plague of Zombies (1981) Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories *Salah Collins, Ruddy Ranks y Redeye - Pick A Sound (1988) *Errol Bellot, Ruddy Ranks y y Redeye - What A Wonderfull Fell ing (1988) *Kenny knots, Ruddy Ranks y Redeye - Watch How The People Dancing (1986) *Richie Davis, Ruddy Ranks y Redeye - Lean Boot (1988) *Peter Bouncer, Ruddy Ranks y Redeye - Ready For The Dancehall Tonight (1988) *Kenny knots, Ruddy Ranks y Redeye - Ring My Number (1988) *Kenny knots, Ruddy Ranks y Redeye - Run Come Call Me (1988) Videos Grand Theft Auto III Canciones Archivo:GTA III (GTA 3) - K-Jah Scientist - "Dance of the Vampires" Archivo:GTA III (GTA 3) - K-Jah Scientist - "Your Teeth In My Neck" Archivo:GTA III (GTA 3) - K-Jah Scientist - "The Corpse Rises" Archivo:GTA III (GTA 3) - K-Jah Scientist - "The Mummy's Shroud" Archivo:GTA III (GTA 3) - K-Jah Scientist - "Plague of Zombies" Radio completa Archivo:GTA III (GTA 3) - K-Jah Full radio Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories Canciones Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - K-Jah Peter Bouncer - "Ready for the Dancehall Tonight" Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - K-Jah Kenny Knots - "Ring My Number" Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - K-Jah Richie Davis - "You Ha Fe Cool" Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - K-Jah Selah Collins - "Pick a Sound" Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - K-Jah Kenny Knots - "Watch How the People Dancing" Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - K-Jah Richie Davis - "Lean Boot" Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - K-Jah Errol Bellot - "What a Wonderful Feeling" Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - K-Jah Kenny Knots - "Run Come, Call Me" Radio completa Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - K-Jah Full radio Curiosidades *Todas las canciones de Grand Theft Auto III, pertenecen al álbum "Scientist Rids the World of the Evil Curse of the Vampires" ''(1981) de '' "Scientist", mientras que las de Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories son del álbum "Watch How The People Dancing" de "Sounds From The London Dancehall". * Es la estación favorita de los Yardies. * Es una de las pocas radios que no pertenece a Love Media. * Es hermana de la estación de radio K-Jah West, de San Andreas * En la versión beta del juego el logotipo de K-JAH era diferente y mostraba su eslogan. *En versión inglesa de GTA III, a la emisora K-JAH, le faltaría la letra K por lo que diría nada más "Jah Radio"y en versión española se ve K-Jah Radio. Mientras que en GTA: LCS se ve solamente K-Jah en ambas versiones. *El nombre de la estación hace referencia a Jah, el dios perteneciente al movimiento rastafari. *Posiblemente la frecuencia de la emisora (tanto en 2001 como en 1998) sea 103, ya que el DJ Horace Walsh dice "It's time to relax on K-JAH '''103'''" K-jahbeta.PNG|Logotipo de K-JAH en la beta. de:K-Jah en:K-JAH pt:K-JAH Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories